villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is the recurring antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He serves as the primary compatriot of Wario and serves as an "anti-Luigi" in much the same way Wario serves as the reverse of Mario. Waluigi has been the main antagonist of only two Mario ''games: ''Mario Party 3 and Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix, however, he is not the final boss and is the first one instead, giving the other keys to Wario, a big Blooper, King Chilly and Bowser. Appearance Waluigi is tall, with black overalls, a purple shirt, and a purple hat with a yellow upside down 'L' along with orange elf-like shoes and white gloves with his symbol printed on it (similar to Wario's). He also possess a crooked mustache, a big pink nose just like Wario's, pointy ears and a huge chin, and is rather skinny. He runs his own motor-oil company. Waluigi never truly appears as a villain in Mario games, with the excuse of Mario DDR. Waluigi is the 2nd oldest Mario brother. There is a theory that Wario and Waluigi (The Wario Bros) are not Mario's brothers since in Mario Tennis they sent a letter calling them cousins. If this is true then the term of brother in the other games just means friend/close relative. Luigi is the positive spin-off of Mario and Wario is the negative spin-off of Mario, so Waluigi is not just a spin-off of Mario's design but also one for Wario because he needs a doppelganger brother of his own to even out Luigi. Some would think that these two are pure evil but the truth is they are just bumbling crooks. In the movie it is stated that the Wario Bros. are not their brothers. If he wins in Mario Party 8, he holds out a long, red rose, showing that he either has a sweet side or is simply being vain. Wario tries often to make Waluigi more intelligent, but usually fails. Waluigi is a playable character in most of the Mario-sport games. He also joined the Olympic Games and the Olympic Winter Games. Personality In a twisted way, Waluigi is similar to Luigi, whereas Luigi is more timid, but cautious and conscientious than the brave, but bull-headed and noble Mario. Waluigi is more passive-aggressive and self-pitying than the outwardly aggressive Wario. Waluigi also complains a lot, and blames all his life's problem's on others. He is also jealous, spiteful, and bitter. In short, Waluigi is a cruel parody of Luigi. He also has many attributes of a classic villain, such as treachery, cunning, manipulation, and occasionally, he exhibits some narcissistic and psychotic tendencies. Abilities Waluigi has the power to summon water, which he can use to cover an area. Waluigi can also swim through the air as a way of flying. Waluigi is incredibly skilled at sports, with his best sport being tennis. Waluigi often uses Bob-ombs, and Piranha Plants in battle. Waluigi's legs are incredibly powerful, allowing him to jump high and run at high speeds. Waluigi can also use the warpspeed power-up to move at high speeds. With the power of all of the Music Keys, Waluigi becomes the best dancer in the world, and his dance moves have hypnotic abilities. Relationship with Wario Ever since Mario Tennis 64, Wario and Waluigi have been working side by side in criminal activity to go kart racing. It is believed by many that they are brothers and are cousins to Mario and Luigi. Even Waluigi's Brawl trophy admits their relationship is a mystery. Charles Martinet, Waluigi's voice, states that "I think they are just two evil guys who, well, liked each other. Red Eyes In the original Mario Tennis, whenever Waluigi won a round, his eyes would flash red for a second. This is unknown why he does this, but some speculate he is a robot created by Wario. In Mario Tennis Open, he does this again, but only for two seconds this time. Trivia *Like Mario, Wario, Luigi, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi, Waluigi is voiced by Charles Martinet in the Mario games. *Waluigi looks similar to other villains such as The Bowler Hat Guy and Dick Dastardly. *Both Luigi and Waluigi seem to be in love with Daisy. *Waluigi can also be an ally to Mario in the later Mario Party games. *Despite being seen as a joke character by Nintendo, Waluigi has a surprisingly large fanbase and is one of the most beloved Mario characters to date. *Waluigi has appeared in 40+ games *Waluigi translates to "bad Luigi" *Waluigi has starred in a multitude of fan games, the most popular and beloved one being the game, Psycho Waluigi, made by Thunder Dragon. In the game, Waluigi ends up in the land of Unconsia and is informed by a creature named Psycho Iris that he has Psychic powers. Psycho Iris the asks Waluigi if he wants to "TAKE OVER THE WORLD OF UNCONSIA?", to which he gleefully replies and the two go around invading various kingdoms, dethroning the rulers and fighting General Hazel of the Hanzelnaut army. Gallery Waluigi (Mario).jpg|Waluigi's old artwork Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi in Mario & Sonic in the Olympic Game Series. Waluigi cmb.jpg|link=Waluigi from cute mario bros. Videos Category:Rivals Category:Wario Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Athletic Villains Category:Vandals Category:Siblings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Dimwits Category:Related to Hero Category:In love villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Summoners Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Pawns Category:Envious Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Insecure Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Liars Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Crossover Villains